Princes and Frogs
by Adaelie
Summary: I always believed in fairy tale endings where the prince would sweep me off my feet and tell me that he loved me. But that's never actually happened to me. Then again, you know what they say. You have to kiss a few frogs to find a prince. Tamaki x OC.
1. Just The Beginning

**Princes and Frogs**

I've always believed in fairy tales endings where the prince would sweep me off my feet and tell me that he loved me. But that's never actually happened to me. Then again, you know what they say. You have to kiss a few frogs to find a prince. Tamaki x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **To those of you who I promised that I'd get this story up sometime the night I finished 'Just About Insane', I really tried to keep that promise. I really hope that you like this story, just as much as my other Ouran fanfic. I'm actually really tired, so please bear with me if the first chapter totally just sucks. I really tried to make it seem as creative as I possibly could. The OC is a bit socially inept, and by that I mean she has no idea about pop culture, or basic shopping basics; so don't think that she's dumb or anything. I'm saying this before hand, so that no one assumes she's just stupid. No, she used to be kept in her house a lot; so it's not her fault she isn't up to speed with the latest fall fashion trends, 'kay?

"Oh, Ayuko!" I blinked, staring at my mother quietly. "Yes, what is it mother?" I asked. My mother could always be a little strange; oddly enough she was not exactly the sanest of people. As far as I knew anyway. She was pretty strange in her own way, but I guess that was what really made a person a person. No one could really change that, ever. "Ayu, you're going to Ouran!" I blinked, raising an eyebrow as I stared at my mother. Ouran…? What the heck was that? No, the better question was; that if I was going there, why was I? "Ah, mother…" I began, although she put her hands on her hips before declaring boldly, "Ouran Academy is a prestigious school for the kids with rich ass parents! You've never really gone to school since we've home schooled you, but I convinced your father to let you go to Ouran because I think you need friends in the developing years of your mind and own person!" I blinked. I had gotten totally lost after she said Ouran Academy.

"Wait, what?" I said aloud now, staring at the ground quietly. "You're going to Ouran Academy, my dear Ayuko! I think it's about time that you got your chance to make friends with new people aside from your dear mother and father." I had made friends with my mother? Since when? "Ah, okay then mother… I suppose if it's alright with you; I should be fine…" I mumbled. "But, won't that mean that I'd be attending school with other people?" I asked, blinking as I stared at my mother. She sighed, slapping herself in the forehead. "Leave it to Ayuko…" She mumbled quietly, although I didn't catch the rest of what she had said. "Yes, my dear! You will be attending a school with other people!"

A horrified look crossed my face as I heard glass shatter behind me. "You're… you're making me go to a private school!" I think my world just ended behind me right now. "Oh, please Ayuko! Don't be so overdramatic, you teens and your constant drama." My mother said, shaking her head in disappointment. "You can't make me go to a school, mother!" I cried, falling to the ground in despair. "Yes I can, dear! It'll be good for you! You'll build social skills, and you'll meet lots of new people! I'm sure everyone will love you at school!" My mother exclaimed, although I just laid on the ground defeated.

I knew better than to argue with my mother's logic. Even if it never even made sense. She knew more about Ouran than I did, that much was for sure. She had gone there before. Although, I wasn't sure why she and father hadn't allowed me to attend an actual school with actual people until just now. I was sixteen; there was just no way for me to adapt all the things that a normal teenager should know in a month. I had seen the soap operas, if you don't know what's going on, you're going to be living in hell. I just couldn't do it! I just couldn't!

I could already see the beginning of it all! Oh, this was awful! I was going to be eaten alive!

**Enter Ayuko's Mind Theater!**

"Class, this is Ayuko! She'll be joining our class this semester!" The teacher said, although I just stood there solemnly. "Do you know how out of style your clothes are, _Ayuko_?" I blinked, shaking my head no. "Get her!" A girl cried out as the students attacked me with forks, spoons, and salt.

**End Ayuko's Mind Theater!**

I shuddered at the idea, curling up in the corner of the room, a blackish aura surrounding me. I rocked back and forth, holding my legs to my chest. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to die yet! I still wanted to live! There was so much I haven't done yet! I- I hadn't even gone on a date! Hell, I haven't even gotten my first kiss! I- I- I didn't want to die! I rocked back and forth on the ground, shuddering silently. I'd be forced to go sooner or later though, whether or not I wanted to.

People were unapproachable to me; something about me just rubs them the wrong way. I rarely ever talk to anyone and maybe that's what makes it so difficult for anyone to talk to me. It isn't just that. Something about them made me feel strange. People would get so easily frustrated with my lack of knowledge of about… anything really; and they'd just make a hasty retreat. And it'd just leave me completely and utterly perplexed at how easily angered people could be now a days.

This proved impossible to me. There was no way I was going to survive at a school. No matter that, there was no way I could survive at a _high _school! I was being a bit overdramatic though, wasn't I? Yeah, that's right! I bounced onto my feet, placing one hand onto my hip before my eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh who am I kidding?" I sighed, dropping onto the ground again defeated.

I was a bit difficult to be around. But as long as I made it through one year of high school, my mother would let me drop out again and go back to home schooling. I didn't mind that at all, so I suppose. I suppose I very well may make the best of my situation. Even if I think that teenagers are cannibals and will eat me alive. Oh dear god, I was becoming my mother. I laid sprawled out on the ground, trying to regain my composure. I wasn't naturally that way. I simply wasn't. I could get that way when I was easily moved emotionally by something.

Otherwise, I was a very calm… serene person to be around. I think.


	2. Keep Pretending

**Princes and Frogs**

I've always believed in fairy tales endings where the prince would sweep me off my feet and tell me that he loved me. But that's never actually happened to me. Then again, you know what they say. You have to kiss a few frogs to find a prince. Tamaki x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Hey everyone! It's Adaelie again, and yes, yes. I have updated five times in one day, which was… yesterday. Haha, anyway, I hope you have fun with this story. I'm really trying to get Ayuko to be… very, Ayuko. You'll find that she's very amusing when it comes to conversations, and to be honest… she'll think of any way to escape school, just watch. Along with this, you'll find some of Hanabi's adventures in the places that I skipped. What do I mean by this? You'll find out what the Host Club and Hanabi had been up to in between the gaps of my chapters in 'Just About Insane', of course; this always means Ayu will get tied in one way or another!

**Plan #1: The Direct Approach!**

"Mother, I don't see why I have to go to this school! I just don't get it!" I complained, looking at my father for some back up. Unfortunately, he said nothing in response. I suppose even he knew that it was best to not argue with my mother's reasoning. He had learned that the hard way. The woman is always right, even if she was wrong. It was as simple as that. "No, you're going to the school, it'll be good for you." My mother answered.

**Plan #1: The Direct Approach Failed!**

**Plan #2: The Lie Game!**

"Mother, I don't think I should go to this school!" I exclaimed, pouting as I pointed at the computer screen in front of me. "Why the hell not, Ayuko?" She answered, sighing in disbelief. Obviously she had enough of my whining and lies. "They have a gang at this school, and the last new kid at their school was never seen after their first day!" I lied smoothly, pointing at the screen. She read it silently, before gasping. "Oh, I don't really think you should go to this school after all, Ayu." My eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" I said happily.

"No, you're still going, Ayuko."

**Plan #2: The Lie Game Failed!**

**Plan #3: Kicking and Screaming!**

"You're going to the school whether you like it or not, Ayuko!" My mother shouted at me, as she dragged me across the wood paneled floors of our house. My nails scraped at the ground, leaving scratches and she dragged me down the steps. I shook my head in protest, grabbing onto one of the handrails. "No, you are not going to stay at home any more, Ayu!" My mother shouted, eventually pulling me hard enough that I in fact had broken the staircase a little. Oops. My father picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked my legs and screamed, but unfortunately by the time I had realized he put me down; I was already locked inside the limo.

Oh, damn it. I was going to this school, wasn't I?

**Plan #3: Kicking and Screaming Failed!**

I walked towards my class now, and I had immediately gotten late. It wasn't my fault that I was late, really. I could just as easily blame it on my parents for forcing me to come to this place. But then again, my mother said that one of her friends' daughters went to this school. There was always the chance I could make her become my best friend. Or at least, what I thought to be a best friend. Did that make any sense at all? I smiled softly though, listening as I pressed my ear to the door of my class; listening to the teacher talk a little about my arrival. I heard the door click, and immediately I stepped backward.

I looked at the teacher who ushered me in, and I did as I was told. I stepped into the center of the room now, a sadistic little smile crossing over my face. "Why don't you tell us all a little bit about yourself?" The teacher said, smiling softly at me. "My name is Nakunaru, Ayuko. I like to poke people in the eye with sticks. And, I will eat you if you come any where near me." I flashed a small smile, glitter suddenly appearing as a rose background appeared behind me. It wasn't that I purposely wanted to make myself seem creepy… actually, no. That _was_ the idea. I did want to seem creepy, didn't I? It was because then people wouldn't bother with me, and I could get through one year without any difficulties. "Have any questions?" I said in a sickly, sweet voice.

A black haired girl raised her hand, and I pointed at her. "Why do you like poking people in the eye with sticks, Ayu-chan? Don't you know that it hurts?" I smirked before nodding slowly. A girl raised her hand now, looking at me quietly. She had black hair, and honey eyes. "Yeah, I'm Hanabi, but I have a question." I raised an eyebrow quietly. "Why are you pretending?" She asked immediately; although I shook my head in disappointment. "I'm not pretending at all, my dear." I answered.

"Liar."

I stood there somewhat shocked. "Ah, well since that's over; Ayuko, why don't you sit next to Kyoya?" I sighed a little before walking towards the direction of Kyoya. How did I figure out who was who? It must have just been my intuition. That and I followed the gaze of most of the girls in the class to him. I sat there quietly for the rest of the class, only observing people on the rare occasion. I had noticed that the entire row was only four people. In fact, I had realized it rather quickly. Hanabi, the girl who accused me of pretending (which I actually was) sat at the right end, next to the blonde fellow with violet eyes. Then came Kyoya, and then I was at the far left end.

The bell rang now, although I pulled myself onto my feet. I moved uncomfortably in my yellow dress (which thank god that I didn't have to learn about fashion) and moved towards the door. Of course, I had only been stopped by the blonde, Hanabi, and Kyoya. "Ah, what is it?" I asked now, looking up at the two males; and then down at the girl. "I have a question, Ayuko." The blonde said silently as he looked at me. "What?" I sighed. "Why _do_ you need to pretend?" He asked, although I shoved him aside.

"That's none of your freaking business, now is it?"

**Author's Note; **Feh. I didn't really like this chapter, but I think it's because I'm still trying to figure out Ayuko's personality. I'm trying to make her a little snarky and bitter, but at the same time try to keep her nice sort of. You know? So I'm sorry if I keep causing a little confusion about her.


	3. Welcome Home, Yukito

**Princes and Frogs**

I've always believed in fairy tales endings where the prince would sweep me off my feet and tell me that he loved me. But that's never actually happened to me. Then again, you know what they say. You have to kiss a few frogs to find a prince. Tamaki x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **I'm finally updating Princes and Frogs. I mean like, I haven't updated since like… last week. Anyway, so… for those of you who read my other Ouran story, you know that in the first chapter that a girl named Yukito helped Hanabi's mother coax Hanabi into going to Ouran, right? Well, she has a bigger role in this story, and why? Oh, you'll find out.

"Ayuko! Ayuko!" Nani? I turned my head to the blonde and smiled softly before nodding slowly. "Yes?" I answered, blinking quietly. It was not strange for him to chase after me when we all started to leave class. I knew his name of course; it was Tamaki; was it not? I rarely spoke to him in class, and rarely did I ever see him when we were still in school. I had heard about the Host Club that he ran, and to be honest; my insights were not welcome to those who attended such a place. It was not strange for me to sit alone at lunch, and it was not strange for me to go home alone. I felt lonely at times, that much was given. Even so, I could not help but think that this was my fault. I made no efforts to reach out to them, and they did not do the same. To be honest, I was not exactly the most inviting person to be around.

Or at least that's what I think.

"Ayuko, you're staring off into space again." I blinked, looking as Tamaki waved his hand back and forth in front of my face. "Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized, forcing a friendly smile onto my face. "Would you like to come to the Host Club today, Ayuko?" He said, smiling back at me. It was strange to have someone else smile at me, although I supposed it was my own fault again. I could feel my emerald eyes glimmer with excitement, although I tried to refrain from smiling up a storm. "I would like that." I admitted, moving my brown locks away from my face.

I had a habit of doing that when I got nervous. Just like I had a habit of laughing hysterically when I do something awkward or embarrassing. "Let's go then, princess." He teased, and I felt a light pink cross my face. I was no princess that much was certain. But I followed the Host Club king without another word and watched as girls looked at me and then at each other before sharing comments between each other. I could hear them talking about me. I could hear them tease me. It didn't hurt though. Nothing hurt after you got used to it.

Slowly, Tamaki and I approached the third music room. I blinked as he opened the door for him to step inside, only to shut the door in my face as soon as I tried to follow. Oh… I suppose he really didn't want me to come in. It must have just been some joke. It was a normal thing for me, actually it had been one of the reasons I had dropped out of public school earlier. People kept playing jokes on me that hurt, and eventually I had enough and I just stopped showing up at school. My parents started teaching me instead, and I learned.

I turned to leave, although; the doors opened just then and one by one the ladies swarmed past me. I had given up on fighting the current that these people were making and I had been swept into the club room nevertheless. I blinked as I looked around, my eyes lighting up as I looked at all the decorations and was immediately mesmerized. Although, I could not help but look around for the Host Club members; and I just smiled at what I saw. I could not help but think it was a little sad to see how these girls could be so easily enchanted by appearances only to find out that someone else has been charmed by the same person. No doubt these people were recklessly falling head over heels for these host club members.

It was unreal.

I looked around though, but I didn't move an inch. Instead, I just stood there quietly; not saying a word. I glanced over at Kyoya who was sitting at a table, typing away on his laptop. Then I looked to the other members, but I did not make a sound. I simply moved towards an empty table where no host or girl sat. I just remained there and was quiet the entire time. I watched as one by one the girls left, and I simply cracked a small smile. My gaze moved to look at the girl who had called me out before, sitting with a young boy who looked to be almost a third grader. But, then I looked at the girl. She looked the same as he, only with ebony hair and honey glazed eyes. She was in my class; no doubt that boy was the same age or something of the like.

I wondered why she did not say a thing to the boy, although I just smiled softly as she picked up a napkin and dabbed cake off of the boy's face. She was a nice girl. She looked like someone I knew though, who it was I would never know. Instead, I just turned to the door and slowly began to leave. "Oh, Ayuko!" I turned my head slightly, only to face violet eyes. "Ah, yes Tamaki?" I answered, blinking. "Did you enjoy your stay at the Host Club?" He said, smiling at me. I thought about the ways I could answer that, but not once did a lie ever cross my mind. Instead, I just said. "No, I didn't." He looked almost forlorn as he looked at me now, and I turned my head again and left.

Something tugged at my heart strings though. Was this guilt? I barely knew. I walked out to the entrance of the school, and then I climbed into my limo and we drove back to my rather extravagant household. The door opened quietly, and my driver nodded at me quietly before getting back into the limo and driving off again. "Hello Ayuko!" My mother recited, smiling softly at me. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "You seem overly peppy today." I teased. I was clearly in a better mood than I usually was. How did I know this? My mother was shaking me like a doll and asking me what I did with her daughter. "Calm down, mother." I said, narrowing my eyes before my mother put me on the ground again. "So, how was your first day at school?" She squealed happily, grinning from ear to ear at me. "It was fine." I answered bluntly. I turned towards the stairs, and then my mother stopped me. "Oh, I know what will just make this day so much better for you, Ayuko!" I raised an eyebrow. I was almost afraid to ask what. "Your sister came home!"

My eyes glinted with a hint of jealously as I lifted my head to look at the stairs. "What was that, mother?" I hoped to God that she was just joking with me. "Your sister came home!" My fingers clenched into a fist. I shook my head as I walked up the stairs and towards my room. The door opened just a bit. "Hello, sister." A melodic voice rang, as I fully pushed the door open and looked at my sister in anguish. "Get out." I said bitterly. "Oh, what's the matter Ayuko? You don't want to say hello to your sister?"

"Get out, Yukito." She just smiled back at me, although my face was contorted with a scowl on my lips. "I swear, Ayuko. You're getting to be more and more of a brat by the day." I rolled my eyes and smirked now. "I aim to please."


	4. Alone Again

**Princes and Frogs**

I've always believed in fairy tales endings where the prince would sweep me off my feet and tell me that he loved me. But that's never actually happened to me. Then again, you know what they say. You have to kiss a few frogs to find a prince. Tamaki x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Hey everyone! I haven't updated in a week, and forgive me for not doing so. I've been so busy, it's not even funny. Anyway, I'll try to make this chapter super awesome for all of you and maybe a little more for you to see why exactly Ayuko and Yukito well… don't get along all too well.

"Oh, come now; Ayuko. At least try to consider my proposition." I narrowed my eyes at my sister. I hated her as much as I possibly could. I hated the way she'd hug my parents. No, our parents; she'd look over my parents shoulder with the same look that insisted that how much they loved her. The same teasing way that they'd never love me the same way. "Did you hear those last two minutes before I spoke just now?" I said, as she just looked at me annoyed. "That was me taking your crap into consideration." I snapped, and she stood up now; slamming her heels on the ground. "But why not, Ayuko?" She complained, crossing her arms. "Why won't you go to the dance school for me?!" She whined. I just narrowed my eyes. "Can't you just pose as me and flunk out? We both know there's only one dancer in the family, and we know I'm the only _good_ one." My breath hitched in my throat as my finger clenched into a fist.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ayuko! I didn't mean that." The teasing, yet musical voice rang out from my less than bearable sister.

"If you didn't mean it, then why did you say it?" I asked angrily, and she just looked at me almost sadly. "Stop being so defensive, Ayuko! It's not my fault I have a talent for dancing, and I'm recognized for it. People notice you too, sister dear. Father's always raving about how lovely you are Ayuko."

"That's because he feels bad for not noticing me." I narrowed my eyes. In honesty, I was only average looking. In comparison to Yukito however, I looked like a toad. She had a delicate looking face, and a lush head of caramel hair. She didn't need to look as beautiful as my father made me out to be. She never needed to. She could have been the most beautiful thing in the world, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. All eyes would be attached to my sister. She rolled her eyes now, though.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Ayuko. I don't really need your help. I was being stupid for believing that you could be capable of achieving anything."

I snickered. "Good, then go find some other sap to do the job." I rolled my eyes softly, and then a malicious smirk crossed her lovely face. I couldn't stand her doing this, and I knew well enough this could not end well. "Besides, it doesn't matter. No matter what it is you do, no one's ever going to give you another look. You're better off trying to be a cheap imitation of me. We all know it, Ayuko."

I couldn't find the words to say, and I just looked at my sister with sad looking eyes. She tossed her hair, and just smirked as she brought me down even further. "At least I'm good at something, dear." I tried to speak, although it hurt to want to speak. "Stop it, Yukito."

"You'll never be good enough. You'll only be seen as a pretty picture in the background that no one cares about." I was trying to breathe now, but it was near impossible for me to even say anything more past my three words. "Yukito… stop it." I mumbled, as she just smiled at me deviously.

"You're so pathetic, Ayuko. It's no wonder that you're not getting the company. It's surprising to know that you haven't killed yourself yet. You have no purpose for living, Ayuko. Not when I'm here. Not when _I_ exist."

She turned on her heel, and spun out towards the door. _This… this isn't true. She knows it isn't. Tell me it's a lie; tell me it's a lie. I'm not worthless. She- she doesn't mean that. _"You're lying, Yukito."

"If I didn't mean it, why did I say it?" The door clicked shut behind her, and I dropped onto my knees; held my face in my hands and let the tears I held back slip down my face. I had tried so hard not to cry in front of her, I just didn't want to give her the satisfaction. She didn't deserve to watch me at my weakest. No one did. I wrapped my arms around myself, and tried to hold myself together. My sobs grew silent, as a gentle knock on my door rang through my ears. I swallowed my pride, and wiped the running mascara away from my eyes. "What?" I snapped angrily. "Ayuko, it's time for dinner." My mother's voice rang, as I simply shook my head before opening the door. I walked out towards the dining room, and bit my lip. I rubbed my penny copper eyes and slowly walked towards the table and sat down as far away from everyone else. I ate quietly, not speaking once until my father initiated a conversation. "Ayuko, aren't you excited about how Yukito is at home again?" I lifted my copper eyes up to my father, looking through my bronze locks. "Yes. How goddamn exciting." My mother gasped.

"Ayuko, how dare you speak that way?!"

I got onto my feet and pushed back my chair and left the room. I rarely stayed around for dinner along with my parents. I usually just left without a word, never even touching my dinner. I hated this. I hated _her_. I just flopped down onto my bed, closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I rolled over, burying my head in my pillow and allowed myself to sleep.

_Morning came, and I barely knew how to make my body wake up. Still, I regretted even getting up._

I stared quietly as my sister talked almost animatedly with Hanabi, the others flocking around her. I knew it. This always happened. Everyone would go to her. She was the most interesting, and me? I was just a face in the background. "Oh come now, Yu-Yu, at least try to be more excited that I'm here." My sister teased, and my fingers curled into a fist. No one called me Yu-Yu. _No one ever would._ She looked at me in the eye, reflecting my copper eyes in her's. But she still had that same look, the one that continued telling me to stop trying. No one would ever love me the same way everyone loved her.

I hated her.

The blonde approached me now, looking at my bronze irises. He worked a smile onto his face, and looked over my shoulder, although he had to crouch down slightly to place his head on my shoulder. I blinked, rolling my eyes as she stared at me teasingly again. "Are you okay, Ayuko?" He asked, smiling at me; violet eyes centered on me. "Yeah, I'm fine Suoh-san. Don't worry about me." I answered, although he moved back now; just looking at me quietly. "You can call me Tamaki, Ayuko." He said happily, and I just nodded as he went off with the rest of the Host Club; Hanabi and Yukito following. I just stood there now, although I had been invited more times than once to come with them. They just walked down the hall, and I turned on my heel; and the others disappeared. All was left was just the sound of my heels clacking against the ground.

I had wanted to be alone.

But I wasn't sure that was what I really wanted any more.


	5. Perfect

**Princes and Frogs**

I've always believed in fairy tales endings where the prince would sweep me off my feet and tell me that he loved me. But that's never actually happened to me. Then again, you know what they say. You have to kiss a few frogs to find a prince. Tamaki x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note;** I haven't updated in god knows how long. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter more than the last one. For those of you who don't understand why Yukito is the way she is, it's all for a good reason. Just watch dears, you'll see how it all plays out. Ah, and yes Éclair is undoubtedly going to show up sooner or later. I'll make it up to you with lots and lots of updates in the following weeks. Or at least I'll try my hardest to. Please you guys, give me some ideas for what direction you want this story going to; because I want to make you all happy with my story. So, I'm probably going to be writing a few fluff chapters after the next chapter. Give me any ideas you want for me to use in a fluff chapter, who knows? I might be picking yours and slapping it into a chapter!

I wasn't sure I wanted to be alone anymore.

I didn't understand why I didn't. But still, I could not help but gravitate closer towards the others. That delicate smile that Tamaki would spread across his face, the way Haruhi would always smile at me; insisting that I come with him (her) to the Host Club. Honey would always grin at me, and have Hanabi hand in hand. I couldn't help but think they were just the cutest thing. Mori would smile at me too, although very light. Kyoya did as well, although the glare reflecting off his glasses made it near to impossible for me to realize it. Still, it was like they were welcoming me in again. Like a family. Family. It was always such a term to behold, but still. I doubted I'd ever have so much of one. I was certain she'd ruin any chances I had at doing anything. Of shining brightly in the eyes of my parents. Of being something more than just a pretty face.

It was impossible with her there though. It always was.

No matter what I did, she would outshine me. I could draw a pretty little picture. But whatever she would draw would look like the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. I could try to dance. She could do the nutcracker with only one performer, that performer being she. I could smile; she'd light up the world with her's. I could be pretty, she'd look stunning. That was just how it always was and always would be. I hated _her_. I always would. I wished she'd just go back to her fancy little dance school and leave me be again. I'd rather get to be me again, not some little doll like my parents made me out to be. Still, I wasn't going to get the company like my father had told me. She was. She always got everything.

Perhaps that made me sound a little selfish, but it was true. No doubt I'd get sold off like a trophy wife with no say in anything. Just a little pretty face in the background.

"_You'll never be good enough. You'll only be seen as a pretty picture in the background that no one cares about."_

Damn it. I was succumbing to what Yukito knew I would fall to. She could bring me crumbling down so easily. Well, screw her! Screw everyone else. I didn't need them. I'd make my own future; I didn't need any of them. I'd take the world by storm, and I sure as hell won't take any of Yukito's crap when I'm on top of the world. When I'm there, no one's going to bring me down. That was my new life goal. To prove I was more than just a pretty face. I was someone who wasn't going to take this sitting down. Let the games begin, Yukito.

"Ayuko, Ayuko?" Tamaki said, shaking my shoulder gently. I looked up at him, hand going to my mouth. Clearly I had gone into a daze during class again; no doubt I'd get into trouble with sensei. It surprised me that they didn't bother with me though. Apparently, being left alone with Tamaki was bad enough of a punishment. Or at least, that was what I assumed. "Ah, yes Tamaki?" I said, smiling softly. "Class is over," He said, smiling back at me. His happiness was contagious, that much I'd admit. "Ah, where's Kyoya?" I asked, pushing back my seat to get up and grab my bag. He picked it up for me, and handed it over. I smiled. "Kyoya went to the third music room." He answered, bobbing his blonde tresses contently. "Oh, I see." I answered quietly, pushing my seat back in. I looked down at the ground now, although he had moved his hand to the side of my face; moving my head up to look at him.

But still, he was at least several inches taller than me and I had to lift my head at an angle. But he was casually supporting my neck for me. "Won't you come to the Host Club today, Ayuko?" He murmured. I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled oddly like rose petals, although I could only imagine it was because of the outrageous amount of flowers in the club room. "U- U- Um, a- ah…" I mumbled incoherently. I was at a loss for words, and quite frankly it was hard to speak with him so close to me. My face was on fire, that much I was sure of. Say something, Ayuko! Say anything from seeming so stupid! "Will you be there?" Stupid, _stupid_! Of course he's going to be there, it's _his_ club. Why wouldn't he be there? "Yes, but of course my dear princess." I blushed, and I was certain he had noticed it. Red was very apparent against my pale skin.

He moved his head closer to mine, his lips near touching mine. I blushed furiously. I bit my lower lip, and then I realized. He clearly had been too into the moment, and I snapped my head back; looking at the ground embarrassed. I was falling for his charms. And I was sure that there was no chance I was going to be the same typical girl who fell in love with him every other day. Just no way! He looked back at me now, letting go of my face; violet eyes filled with hurt. I almost felt bad, and then I realized he had almost kissed me. I wasn't about to get my first kiss taken away from me by some _guy_! "Ah, forgive me princess…" He mumbled. Apparently my rejection was like a punch in the gut to him, and I would have felt worse. If I didn't already feel bad enough. "I- its fine," I stammered, swallowing hard. "U- Um, we- we should be going to the… host club, before K- Kyoya gets m- mad for y- you being late…" I mumbled, and he smiled at me softly. He bounced back quick didn't he? "You care enough about me to hurry us along, how sweet you are princess!" I rolled my eyes. Back to his cheesy lines, I see.

I kept looking at him though, and I was certain he had noticed it while we were walking to the third music room in an awkward silence. I always wondered though. I wondered why he cared enough to be so patient with me. I had been so mean to him before, and… I didn't deserve the way he treated me. He treated me like a princess and I had done nothing but hurt him. Still, I wondered why he did not approach me like he did with all the others. Instead he was gentle and kind, quiet… patient. I looked up at him again, and opened my mouth to ask the question; but instead I was met with the rest of the Host Club.

"We were so worried about you, Tama-chan!"

Honey looked at Tamaki with bright eyes, looking innocently at the other blonde. He acted so young; it was hard to believe Honey was seventeen. "Yeah, Tamaki. You worried us." Hanabi recited, at least before sighing lightly with relief. She pulled on Honey's sleeve, making him turn and she cleaned up his face of the frosting and smiled quietly. "You're such a messy eater, Honey…" She said quietly. He just grinned, kissing her on the cheek and she blushed feverishly. He laughed, taking her hand again and the two went back to Honey's table. He chatted animatedly with the other ladies, although I could notice the way his eyes would flash happily; the way he'd smile so much more differently at Hanabi. They cared about each other, I knew that much.

I hadn't even realized Tamaki had left my side along with all the others, going back to their daily routines. Kyoya was busily clicking and typing away on his laptop at his little table in the corner of the room. Hikaru and Kaoru were yet again performing their forbidden love act, and Mori just stood leaning against the wall overlooking Hanabi and Honey. He smiled at Hanabi when she looked at him and talked quietly. I was certain the Morinotsuka had grown a more protective stance on Hanabi. I was sure they all did. But, where was Tamaki? I looked around for the blonde, and was disappointed by my lack of results. And then, piano music began; and I lifted my head to it. Everyone did, but none of them drifted towards the grand piano. Tamaki at the keys, playing his heart out and I couldn't breathe anymore.

He was _perfect_.

Not a single missed note, and never the wrong key. He never made a miss, and it was almost enchanting. And then another melody began, Yukito playing alongside him. It pulled at my heart strings to know she was still better than I when it came to playing instruments. I played the piano, violin, flute, and guitar. Still, even with my years of practice I still fell short. It was never like she would play. And the two moved harmoniously to the music, playing without a single missed note. I was jealous.

She was _perfect._

I sighed, looking at Tamaki again; then to Yukito. The song stopped and the others rose to their feet and clapped, even some with tears in their eyes. The two approached each other and hugged in a gentle embrace. I felt tears come to my eyes as well, certain that this was just another chance for her to show me up again. I tried not to cry anymore, as the two just hugged each other happily; and my knees shook. I blinked away the tears, trying to not smear the black mascara on my eyelashes.

They were _perfect_ for each other.

I spun on my heel and walked out of the room. I shakily stumbled to the second music room now (yes there are more than one) sat down on a piano bench and I held my hands to my head. My elbows sat on the keys, and I let out a shuddering breath before letting my fingers run over the silky keys. A somber, yet slightly alluring tune began at my fingertips; and my bronze eyes did not look up for even a second, only focused on the music surrounding me. I was certain the others could hear me, as they had all became silent. And I just let my fingers dance across the keys, playing a soft ending to such a depressing tune. I sat there now, hands held to my head and elbows sitting on the keys. My heart hurt, and I wasn't certain why. So instead of saying anything; I closed my eyes, and began to cry.

**[Yukito's POV]**

"Are you sure this is what will make Ayuko happy, Yukito?" The blonde fool asked, looking at me with his violet eyes. He was such a pretty man, such a shame that he could be so dumb. "Of course, Tamaki. Ayuko only wants us to go out together; it's what she wants for me to be happy." I answered, a malicious (yet still convincing) smile slipping onto my face. Ayuko had been getting a little too up and up for who she really was, and I wasn't about to let that happen. If I let her become strong, there was no way I could bring her down. No doubt she'd try to expose me for the bitch I really am. Really, it didn't bother me when she called me names. It had become endearing over the years. "Oh, if you're sure Yukito; I'll do it." He said happily, smiling at me. So stupid.

"Perhaps we should play a piano piece?" I said, smirking slightly. "You play the piano, Yukito?" He asked in surprise. "Of course I do," I only wanted to play the piano piece to further crush Ayuko into the dirt. Anything to show her up again. I didn't hate her necessarily, but without me keeping her down; there was no way I could take over the company. Let's face it, I was horrible at dancing and Ayuko was better than me. But I convinced her otherwise. And without the company at hand, there was no way I was going to survive in the real world. Call me bitter and twisted if you will; but that was the reality of the business world. You either got something or you didn't. And well, I just needed to keep her down until father declared me the heir. I was the same age as Ayuko, but still; I was always going to be the better one. Always as far as I was concerned.

Later that day, I sat at the keys of a piano and Tamaki was sitting at his own. The host club had opened, and I was certain Ayuko was there. There watching us. He started the song and I followed suit, playing my way through the keys; smirking as she just stood there stunned. Clearly she hadn't realized how good I had gotten at the piano, it was a little sad that she couldn't ever be as good as me. The piece ended and I rose from the bench, giving Tamaki a gentle hug. I still looked at Ayuko, looking as she teared up a little. I knew it, I knew it! She did have a thing for Tamaki! Even if she didn't know it, she did like him, didn't she? Only minutes after everyone had become silent, Hanabi had realized Ayuko was gone.

An eerie silence took the rest of the night, and I smirked quietly. A solemn song floated through the walls, and everyone still listened; looking to the two of us before realizing someone else was playing a song. Some of the girls cried a little, and Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other sadly. Even Kyoya showed a bit of sadness, or at least the feeling of being a bit bothered. Mori still remained silent as ever, although I was certain it had taken its toll on him as well. Honey and Hanabi sat there now, forks rested on the plates as they lifted their heads to the ceilings listening.

The song ended, and Tamaki looked to me. "Should we go check on who that is?" He asked, tilting his head innocently at me. "No, I'll go check." I answered, reflecting his smile. Mine felt so much less real. He nodded before going back to his customers and I left the room now; approaching the second music room. I opened the door just a crack, and a devious little smile crossed my face as I watched her cry. And then I shut the door again, leaning against it.

_Perfect._

**Author's Note; **Yes, yes. Yukito's reasons of hating Ayuko will be clearer as the story goes on. And yes, I am being a little mean to Ayuko. But it's all for the better, trust me! But ah, eventually Yukito is going to leave, most likely in the next chapter… leaving Ayuko and Tamaki to have time to create a relationship… oh damn it. I let out a spoiler, all by accident. Or was it? Anyway, review please! Reviews make Adaelie very happy.


	6. Sisters Before Misters?

**Princes and Frogs**

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Sorry I haven't updated in ever. I've been busy and somewhat in a rut. But no worries, I finally came up with a great idea for this chapter. Hopefully something that will get you to see that Yukito is not all that bad of a person. Yeah, she's a pretty crappy sister for literally killing Ayuko's self esteem, but you'll see exactly why she does it through this chapter. About half of it is in Ayuko's POV and the other half is Yukito's. Oh, and about 'Just About Insane' I will update that sometime today. I haven't updated it in a while, because I haven't thought about what should happen to them. But I now have decided I am ending the series, definitely after the next two or three chapters in that series. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it makes up for my lack of updates!

A swirling mass of glitter, dresses, people, and lights inhabited the building. It was the annual ball that the company held, inviting all those who were of high society. It was almost natural for all the Host Club members to be there, although they were all seemingly charming the rest of the women who attended the ball. Yet, it lacked the one person who kept them all sane. Haruhi, but perhaps that was not unusual. She was a commoner after all. Still, they were still as charming and dashing as ever. And yet, there was a couple that everyone drew their attention to. The ever elegant, Tamaki Suoh, and his ever beautiful _girlfriend_, Yukito.

And me? I hated every wasted second I had to spend at this living hell.

It was funny really. I always imagined hell to have a bit more lava myself, but I digress. She flashed a smile at the blonde boy, brushing the hair out of his face… revealing his ever lovely violet eyes. He just smiled back softly, tucking a rebellious strand of brown hair behind the girl's ear. But, I couldn't imagine. He was so innocent… and how. How could he ever fall in love with that… that. I couldn't even bring myself to say what I was even thinking. She would look over at me, looking at me with those devious eyes. 'Look at how much everyone loves me. They'll never love you the way they love me.' That was what I saw, and that was what I heard. "Don't they make such a lovely couple, Ayuko?" I narrowed my eyes as I turned my head to my mother. She looked almost pleased with herself, although I snorted at how ridiculous she looked at the moment. She was wearing some sort of peacock colored dress. Complete with the feathery headdress. I almost wanted to say no. Yukito never would make a 'lovely couple' with anyone. She was hideous on the inside. There was no chance in hell that she would ever get married to anyone. If they knew who she really was.

Who the hell she thought she was. Our parents knew well enough that I was the better one to take the company, but she was clearly trying to take that from me too. "You realize it's rude to ignore the person who is talking to you, right Ayuko?" I blinked, staring at my mother. "Yes. They make a lovely couple." I sneered. I nearly choked on my own words; just trying to force the sentence out of my mouth. "Oh, I can't wait until they get married!" Lucky bitch. She was probably the only woman on the face of the earth, in this sort of industry who got to pick who they wanted to marry. I was probably going to get married off to some rich bastard who didn't give a shit about me. Just our goddamn image. "Yeah, I can't wait either." I prayed to God that the two would never get married. Just so that she couldn't corrupt the poor boy. I sighed. But I was probably being overdramatic. She wasn't that evil, was she? I blinked. Yes, yes she was. I stalked off, walking hesitantly into a corner and slumped against the wall.

Was it selfish of me to think that Yukito didn't belong with anyone? Just because of what she did to me on a daily basis? It probably was. I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall. But now that I thought about it, it seemed more like a competition to her than anything at all. "Princess, would you care to dance with me?" Only one person could say that and still keep his composure. I opened one of my eyes and looked back at his violet ones. "Shouldn't you be dancing with my sister?" He blinked, as though he was trying to remember who my sister was. "Yukito?" I mumbled, as he snapped his fingers confirming he had finally got it. He was hopeless, but I suppose his obvious cuteness made up for it. Oh crap, I did not just think that. "Ah, Yukito's talking to my father and several other people about business." I nodded. Sounded just like her, trying to take over companies… ruining lives. "So," He began. "Princess, would you like to dance with me?" I snorted as he held his hand out to me. I rolled my eyes before deciding to play along.

"Why good sir, I'd be happy to."

He smiled as I took his hand. He escorted me out onto the dance floor and I daintily lifted my hand to place on his shoulder and the other hand held by his. He wore a white tuxedo, I noticed, with a sort of ruffled collar thing and a purplish gem placed in the middle. "Who laid out your wardrobe, your mother?" I commented. His face grew sullen as he moved our bodies gracefully across the floor. "Ah, my mother… she isn't here." I frowned. Crap, I touched a nerve. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I responded sheepishly, looking at the ground. He lifted my head up again with his fingers holding onto my face before returning to its original position around my waist. "It's fine. You didn't know." I nodded. "You look lovely tonight though, Princess." I snorted. I didn't look all that great. Honestly, I just threw on whatever looked simplest for this ball. I hadn't been planning on dancing at all, but obviously I was wrong. I wore an elegant ball gown, although the skirts were not all too huge and not totally impossible to move in. It was an almost silky fabric; the sleeves around the sides of my shoulders. The fabric was colored a light shade of blue with a dark blue ribbon tying just beneath my chest. The skirts fell to my ankles, but I also wore a pair of light blue heels. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I hadn't.

"I'm not much of a princess, you know?"

He laughed lightly. "Of course you are, Ayuko. Don't you want to be a princess?" I rolled my eyes in response before he lowered me into a dip. "Not really. Waiting in castles for someone to save me? Really, what the hell would be the point in that?" Tamaki just shook his head. "You're a little strange Ayuko." I shrugged again. "I was born that way." He spun me around for a bit, before letting go of my hand. He bowed, and I curtsied before glancing over at a rather envious sister of mine. Oh hell yeah. Score one for Ayuko. She stomped over to me, and it was hard to hear. Her tiny feet in her tiny heels didn't make much of a sound amongst the other people in the ballroom. "What the hell did you think you were doing with _my_ boyfriend?" Yukito snapped, and I snorted. "He asked me to dance, so why don't you take your prissy little ass over there and take it up with him?" I answered, smirking a little.

She was burning with fury now.

"You little!" I glared at her. "You little what, bitch?" I began. "You little skank, whore, bitch? Go ahead and say it Yukito. Go ahead and tell everyone what you think of me." I answered, fingers curling into a fist. She didn't answer. _Slap!_ I grazed my fingers against my skin, and it stung. Hell no, she did not just slap me. She looked almost horrified with herself as she looked at her red palm, and then at my face. "I'm so sorry, Ayuko!" No she wasn't. My fingers curled into a tighter fist and punched her. _Hard_. Blood dripped out of her mouth and I smirked. Score two for Ayuko. "You bitch!" I rolled my eyes. "That almost hurt. Nice try though." I retorted before she ran at me, and I ran at her before being pulled back by someone. She was being held back by my mother and my father. Apparently I had made this into some kind of a scene. But wait, who had the spine to hold _me_ back? "Stop it." I sharply turned my head, almost menacingly to look at Tamaki. Although, his expressive eyes were what made my facial expressions soften, and I looked at him sadly. Anger drained from me, and he let go of my wrist. "Get the hell out of my face, Yukito."

And with that I left.

**[ Yukito's POV ]**

With all the parties my parents held in the past week, it's been driving me mad. They've welcomed me home with just about everything they could really think of. And to be honest, I think it's been getting to Ayuko too. That's probably why our- God, I hated to think of them as our- parents told her that it was just the annual ball we held every year. Probably not to piss her off anymore than she already was. Although I wouldn't mind it. She wouldn't dare lay a finger on me anyway. She was too much of a good girl for that. Not. Ayuko was nothing but a bitch that had nothing better with her life to do other than screw with mine. I don't hate my sister, as much as I hate to admit. I don't think I could ever bring myself to hate my sister. If you really think about it, I'm just helping her build character. After all, she always told me that she wanted to make her own career, not inherit it from someone else. Alright, that's a lie, but I don't hate her necessarily. She's already fucked up as it is.

Tamaki looked at me, as I moved his blonde hair out of his eyes. He moved a strand of brown hair behind my ear and smiled. But I had seen him smile before. And he looked nothing like this when he smiled. I mean, really smiled. He looked like he was in pain, like it hurt to smile at me. Honestly, I had developed a bit of a crush on him; but it wasn't anything I couldn't get over. It was a teenage thing. We're only like, what? Seventeen? Teenagers don't know what the hell love is. Still, it bothered me to know that he could never really smile or really… love me. He always smiled at the Host Club, especially at that Haruhi girl. And even more so, he smiled like a lovesick puppy at my hellish sister. I looked over the crowd for my sister, and looked at her. She looked back at me, obviously annoyed I was taking her little boyfriend away from her.

Yeah, she probably didn't admit it; but I swear to god that she has a thing for Tamaki. She's probably pissed off as ever. I glanced at her, talking to our mother before I looked at my blonde boyfriend. "Why don't you go talk to your Host Club friends, and I'll talk to you in a few minutes alright, Tamaki?" He nodded and did as I told him. Like a dog on a leash. That was what he was to me, that was all he was every going to be. He'd be stupider than I originally thought if he really thought that I loved him. Did I? No, he was just a tool. I turned to his father and quietly chattered with him as well as Hikaru and Kaoru's mother. They were really the only ones that didn't look like they'd totally and completely murder me. Wait, what the hell was this? I turned my head slightly to see Tamaki and Ayuko dance gracefully as ever. Why hadn't he asked me to dance with him!?

My jealousy was getting the best of me. After the two departed, and stomped over to that man stealing whore I have to call my sister. "What the hell did you think you were doing with _my_ boyfriend?" I snapped, fury obviously boiling over at this point. "He asked me to dance, so why don't you take your prissy little ass over there and take it up with him?" I wanted to smack that little smirk on her face, right off. "You little!" I began, unable to bring myself to say another word. I was realizing that people started to stare at us. "You little what, bitch?" She began. "You little skank, whore, bitch? Go ahead and say it Yukito. Go ahead and tell everyone what you think of me." She said, fingers curling into a fist. I didn't answer. I slapped her across the face, and she did nothing but touch the red mark my hand had left on her face, then looked at me. I stared at my red hand, and my hands went to my mouth. "I'm so sorry, Ayuko!" I said innocently. But hell, she probably knew I did that all purposely. And then she punched me. Blood dripped out of my mouth and I touched it gingerly. I was about to punch her before I was held back by my parents and she by Tamaki. "Get the hell out of my face, Yukito." She finally said, snatching her wrist out of the blonde's grasp before stamping off to her room.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Yukito." Tamaki voiced, looking at me before I snorted and shook my hair free of the pins in my hair. "Fine. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning." I had done enough for now. I'd be back eventually. There was no chance in hell that this little blondie could keep me away from my bitch of a sister. I'd screw her life, and then find some way to blame the entire fight on her. Hell yes, I'll get the company. And Ayuko? Fuck her. She could burn in hell for all I care.

I booked the next flight out of Japan and back to France when I got back to my room. I packed up what little things I had brought with me and left casually. I had told my parents I had outstayed my welcome, and that I knew when I was not wanted. More or less insinuating that Ayuko wanted me to get the hell out of _her_ house. I got into the limo and was taken to the airport. While waiting for my baggage to be checked, I picked up my phone and began to dial a number.

"Hello. May I speak to Éclair?" "_Ah, why are you calling me so early in the morning, Yukito?_" "Do you remember when I was talking to you about that Tamaki fellow?" "_Yes. He was cute, that much I'll say. He looked awfully a lot like one of my maids, though." _"Really, you think so? Well, I've got a proposition for you…"

**Author's Note; **Actually, I think I just made you hate her more. xD Oops. Oh well, at least their relationship can bloom! Review for me please. Reviews make for a happy Adaelie.


	7. Cinderella

**Princes and Frogs**

I've always believed in fairy tale endings where the prince would sweep me off my feet and tell me that he loved me. But that's never actually happened to me. But then again, you know what they say. You have to kiss a few frogs to find a prince. Tamaki x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **So, this is the Christmas special to Princes and Frogs! Yay, let's throw some confetti. Anyway, so this will have a bit of a Cinderella-esque twist to it; simply because I think it'd go into line with the title, don't you think? Anyway, just so you know, most of the holiday specials for Princes and Frogs will be tied into fairy tales that we all know to a T. And yes, unfortunately Yukito has to be in this chapter still. Why? Well, who else could be the evil stepsister? It's not very holiday-ish I suppose. xD

_There once was a young girl who went by the name of Ayuko. She had been a beauty, one for everybody to behold. She had a sister who was named Yukito. She had been just as fair as the younger sibling, however; her sister proved herself to be much more innocent and kinder to most. Out of jealousy and spite, Yukito had done everything in her power to keep Ayuko from outshining her. _

"Ayuko!"

The six year old looked up at her sister, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Yes, Yukito?" She answered, sitting with her legs criss-crossed applesauce (well really, just her legs crossed). "Did you go into my things again?" The seven year old shrieked, as Ayuko could do nothing more but stare at the ground embarrassed before bobbing her head as a sign that she had. "What had you taken?" She shrieked, as the younger sibling just sat there. Was it a bad thing that she had taken a few of Yukito's things? But she had only wanted to be just like her sister, if only for a moment.

"Mother, father! Ayuko went through my things and stole them from me. She won't give them back!" Yukito screamed, and down the hall way could her parents' footsteps be heard. "Is it true, Ayuko?" Her mother voiced, looking at the young girl. Ayuko simply nodded solemnly, before she piped up about one simple fact that was not true about what Yukito had said. "But I was going to give it back, mother. I just wanted to be like Yukito for a little bit." The elder sibling's smile faltered for a moment; although it had come back after her father had scolded Ayuko.

"You shouldn't have gone through her things, Ayuko. Besides, I'm certain you're lying Ayuko. You always have, your sister Yukito has always been the better of you two."

He had taken Yukito's side again.

And who would her mother be if she didn't follow?

That alone, left Ayuko alone in her room with nothing more than her book full of fairy tales to comfort her. But she didn't mind it. Because one day, she'd find a fairy tale ending; and one day she'd become a princess like everything she had ever read about.

Because somebody would love her, even if her family didn't.

_Although, the girl's wish for a fairy tale ending never came as soon as she had hoped. Alas, the young woman's wishes and hopes had faltered over the years; but hope had come in the form of a young boy who she said she had loved with all her heart. But even so, a childhood crush could only hold out for so long._

"What do you mean?"

She asked, looking at the other quietly; tears threatening to fall. She was only twelve, the other boy no more than a year older than she. "What do I mean? Are you seriously asking me that, Ayuko?" He snorted, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. "I _don't _love you. I never have. I really only dated you so that I could get your sister." He answered, rolling his eyes.

_No, no he's lying! He does love you, he does._

"You're lying." I said, crying slightly; biting my lower lip. He had to be lying. He had to. "I don't love you. Get over it Ayuko. Besides," He began, looking over at her devious sister. "You're nothing special. Just another face in the crowd."

She paled, furious tears sliding down her face. "You're just a cheap imitation of Yukito anyway." Her heart broke.

The girl could do nothing more than run home, crying her eyes out as her sister's bored into the back of her head. Ayuko had left believing only one thing.

There was no such thing as a fairy tale ending.

_She had become bitter and twisted, corrupted if you will; just as her sister had planned it. As much as she hated to admit it, the hopeless romantic in her still remained; although hidden beneath a shroud of paranoia. She had grown up to be the imperfect little girl in the background, the one who was always hurting; because nobody would notice that she too existed._

"_Ayyyyuuuuuuukoooooooo!"_

I snapped my head up from my books, glowering as my sister entered the room. "I've been calling you forever Ayuko, why haven't you answered?" She asked, her hand placed on my shoulder. "Why should I? I don't answer to the likes of you." I said, snorting before looking down back at the text I had been reading from. She gripped my shoulder harder, pushing my shoulder blade in roughly. It had hurt enough for me to sit up to attention to look at her. "What do you want?" I snapped, irritated. "I have to be studying, there's an exam at Ouran tomorrow."

The girl simply shrugged, her grip on my shoulder growing ever tighter; while she observed the other listlessly. "Yes, about that Ayuko. An invitation came for us in the mail. That Tamaki fellow had invited us to attend Ouran's yearly winter ball." I blinked, confused. What point was it to tell me that there was a ball? I could care less to be honest; really. "So?" I answered, scribbling on the pages quietly.

"I can only attend if you do, Ayuko."

"Why?"

"The prince insists, of course. Why else?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You're not going then, get over yourself." She growled, holding my shoulder tightly and I nearly screamed in pain. "Fine, fine." I answered as she let go. Still, I secretly wanted to go. I had become convinced that I perhaps might find my own fairy tale this way. Like the light in the world had finally outstretched to me to help me find my way. Oh god, listen to me now; rambling about how there's such thing as a fairy tale ending. What am I? Six?

"Find me my dress, Ayuko! Father wishes to speak with you as well." Yukito called as she skipped out the room.

I grumbled, getting onto my feet and shuffling upstairs to speak with my father. I hated this. I hated my family; I was being pushed around by everyone. And being the youngest never exactly helped either, I had no say in absolutely anything at all. I knocked on the door of my father's study. "Come in, Ayuko." My father said, as I walked inside. "Sit down." He commanded, and I did as told. "As you know, the Ouran ball is coming soon; and I believe that it's about time for us to find you a suitor." I raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm only sixteen."

He snorted. "In our social hierarchy, most sixteen year olds have been married for at least a year by now. Consider yourself lucky, my dear." I nodded slowly. "Find somebody higher than our social standing, love. It's best for our company. Tell Yukito that she is to court the prince, if possible." I bowed my head, and left without a word. Like hell I was going to tell her anything.

_They treated her as though she were a simple maid, and nothing more. They did not do so much as remember that she was in fact their daughter. Soon came the night the ball was being celebrated upon, and soon came Yukito; heartless in way, tearing not only Ayuko's dress, but her hopes as well._

I sat quietly on the ground, my dress ripped to shreds. She had convinced our parents that she had every right to rip mine up to nothingness; apparently she had said it was her dress. And I saw no point as to argue against her, they wouldn't have believed me anyway. They never did.

And then, like a light; a pair of twins came through, fluttering just above me. "Hikaru, Kaoru?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I looked at the twins. "We're your fairy godfathers tonight!" They said in union, although I just sat there confused. What was going on here? They looked over my dress in disgust before whacking me on the head with their wands and almost immediately my rags had become transformed, and my hair done up wonderfully.

I wore a sapphire necklace, and a somewhat low cut sky blue dress; the straps falling to the sides of my shoulders. A robin egg blue sash was wrapped around the waist, and the dress's end fell to my feet; of which were adorned with a pair of strappy, yet sensible blue heels. My hair however, was for once out of a ponytail and draped over my shoulders; a hair band going across my hair and a blue ribbon tied onto it on the left side.

"Now, now. Let's get going." Hikaru said, shoving me towards a pumpkin patch. Kaoru fumbled slightly, tapping a pumpkin and a few mice to change almost immediately. In a shower of sparkles, the pumpkin had transformed into a limo and the mice into people. "Honey, Mori?" I raised an eyebrow, although they simply waved as I climbed into the carriage. "Be careful! At the stroke of midnight, your limo will revert into a pumpkin; and your drivers will become mice again!" I rolled my eyes, whatever.

It was only a matter of time until we got to the ball, and I was escorted into the room. Prince Tamaki sat on his throne, a look that almost resembled boredom bore into his face. The person who had led me in, led me into the line where the many, many girls stood awaiting for the prince's attention. I smirked slightly when I saw Yukito got rejected, and soon came time for him to see me.

He sat up correctly, raising an eyebrow as he stared at me. "Who are you?" He inquired. "I am nothing more than a mere lady in your presence, your highness." I answered eloquently (although it frightened me how naturally it came) and curtsied. He nodded, going down the steps and approaching me. "Would you care to dance, milady?" A pink crossed my face as he led me out onto the dance floor; people circling around us. He offered me his hand, and I took it; as we danced around in a circle, the other women seething with envy.

He looked at me now, pressing his lips to my forehead; and then my lips. He stepped back a bit, and then opened his mouth to speak.

"_Ayuko! Ayuko, wake up!"_

I stirred from my sleep, looking sheepishly as Tamaki had his face only inches from mine. "You had been sleeping again, Ayuko." He voiced, nodding slowly. "Why, what happened?" I said in a daze, although he could do nothing more than just smile. "We were talking about Ouran's annual winter ball. You're coming of course, aren't you Ayuko?"

A smile slipped onto my lips. "Of course."

**Author's Note; **Like I said, not very holiday-ish. xD I enjoyed writing it though, so yay for Tamaki x Ayuko fluff.


	8. Of Oceans and Fear

**Princes and Frogs**

I've always believed in fairy tale endings where the prince would sweep me off my feet and tell me that he loved me. But that's never actually happened to me. But then again, you know what they say. You have to kiss a few frogs to find a prince. Tamaki x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **I figured it was just about time for me to show that Ayuko is capable of being vulnerable. Needless to say, just judging from the title; this chapter will probably not end very well.

"Ayuko, would you go get me something from bakery, love?"

I glanced over at my mother, raising an eyebrow. "Go get it yourself." I answered simply, sitting at the table silently. She looked at me again, narrowing her eyes at me. I gave an exasperated sigh, getting onto my feet and going up into my room to change. There was no point in arguing with my mother, you never win. I changed into a baby blue tank top and a pair of jeans before tying my hair up and throwing it over my shoulder. "I'll be back in a few, mom." I said, going down the steps. I opened the door, at least before the twins went up and grabbed each of my arms and hooking them with theirs. "Target," Hikaru began. "Captured." Kaoru continued, both of them mimicking each other's Cheshire grins.

Why did I feel like this happened before?

I got thrown into the limo, lying on the ground next to Hanabi. "You got kidnapped too?" I began, at least until Tamaki shouted at the idea. "We didn't kidnap you, my precious daughters! We are simply taking you to a place that I'm certain you two have never been too!" He exclaimed, apparently seeming shocked that I would accuse him of such a thing. I just rolled my eyes and sat there uncomfortably the entire ride. "Where are we even going?" I finally asked, looking at the so called Host Club prince. "To the beach, my dear daughter!" He exclaimed merrily, although my eyes widened and my breath hitched in my throat.

I coughed, regaining my composure for a moment or so before averting my gaze away from him. "You look upset, Ayu-chan! You like the beach right?" Honey began, offering me a grin. Hanabi rested her hand on my leg, giving me a look that appeared as though she understood my problem.

"Of course, Honey." I squeaked.

It was only moments later that we all got to the beach and Hikaru and Kaoru kidnapped Hanabi and I yet again. She had gotten off easy. I, however, had been mauled by the twins; and honestly. It was the single most embarrassing moment in my life. Little demons.

I stood on the sand in my bikini, and Tamaki threw a set of clothing at me. Of which, I just simply neglected and walked away. His face got bright red and I rolled my eyes. "Tamaki's a pervert!" I sang, and the twins joined in. Of course, he had a little hissy fit about it; and I ended up climbing onto Hikaru to carry me off from the blonde.

Later though, I just laid a chair taking up the sun. Then it grew dark. "The hell?" I lifted my glasses, glancing as the twins picked me up. "You haven't been in the ocean all day, Ayuko. We're starting to think that you're afraid of the water!" The two said demonically, and I gasped snorting only minutes later. "That's insane! Why the hell would I be afraid of the water?" They threw me in, and I jumped out and clung to Kaoru like he was my lifeline. "What's your point?" I sputtered, shaking my head like a wet cat.

I coughed, getting onto my feet. "See, I'm not afraid." I answered simply. Lies, lies, lies. "It sure didn't seem like it." I didn't answer. "Are you afraid, Ayuko?" Kaoru asked.

Pause. "A little."

"You two better swear on your lives that you'll never breathe a word to anyone." I said, narrowing my eyes at the two as I began walking back to my chair. "If you give us-!" Hikaru began. "We promise." Kaoru interjected and I gave a grateful smile at the two.

I laid back on my chair quietly, taking in the sunlight again before someone (or rather someones) took it away from me again. But this time however, it was not the twins. Instead it was several other girls, one that she failed to recognize. "Hello Ayuko-chan." They said, although it was apparent their malice showed in their words. "Hello?" I raised an eyebrow. "We hear that you hang around Tamaki-senpai very often." I blinked. "What of it?"

"We'd appreciate it if you'd stop hanging out with him so often." One of them said, narrowing her eyes at me. "I'd appreciate it if they'd just leave me alone. If they would, we wouldn't have this problem. Go take it up with them." I retorted, although the blonde apologized for the other. "We're sorry Ayuko-chan, we didn't mean it. In fact, we want to be friends with you!"

Who the hell would want to be friends with me?

"Yeah, come with us!" I shrugged, getting up onto my feet and following them. None of the Host Club had noticed, although Hanabi was watching us warily. They led me up to the sea cliffs, and I looked down twitching slightly. "We're all jumping!" The girl shouted, grinning madly at me. "Didn't you see the caution signs that we passed? They said it's dangerous." I recited.

"Oh, you're such a big baby, Ayuko!" The blonde shouted, and I glared. "I am not!" I screeched back. "You so, are." I snorted, staring at her with my back turned to the cliffs. "Fine, but when you all end up dead; don't say I didn't-!" She shoved me, and I fell backwards off the cliff and towards the water. I looked slightly; noticing the sharp rocks at the bottom.

I screamed.

_Splash!_ I fell into the water. I wasn't able to take in enough air, and my lungs burned with such intensity. I wanted to scream. I couldn't breathe. It looked like Yukito would finally have me out of the way. That was what she wanted, wasn't it? The waters tossed me like a feather in the wind, and I hit my head against something sharp. What was left of my air disappeared and I began taking in water. I shut my eyes tight, as I began drift downward into the water.

I couldn't swim.

I couldn't breathe. My world spun black.


	9. Tatsuya

**Princes and Frogs**

I've always believed in fairy tale endings where the prince would sweep me off my feet and tell me that he loved me. But that's never actually happened to me. But then again, you know what they say. You have to kiss a few frogs to find a prince. Tamaki x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**[ ????'s POV ]**

I glanced around the beach, irritated to no end. My baby sister forced me to drive her here. Really, I wasn't sure why she was so into this. It was almost pathetic really. Pining over guys who really would never like you if you tried. …but maybe that was just my perspective. Maybe it was a bit odd that _I_ had to drive her there. But to be fair, we weren't rich. If anything at all, my sister had gotten accepted as a scholarship just a year before. And well, she had totaled her car a few weeks ago. I didn't get why she didn't just go and get a ride with some of her friends. But, you know; whatever made her happy. I looked at my baby sister who had already run off to fawn over whoever was there. "Oi, Rizuko! Call me when you need a ride!" I called out, about to get back into my car before she skipped over towards me. "Why don't you just stay? There are plenty of girls here! And I know you're not dating anyone!" She teased. A feverish blush crossed my face. "Shut up, Rizu." I quipped, smiling at her happily.

She rolled her eyes and skipped away back to her friend to squeal about something I'm sure.

I shrugged, taking my keys out of the ignition and walking towards the beach quietly. It wouldn't kill me to have some fun, I supposed. I rarely did, with college and things of the like. "Oh my god!" I snapped my gaze, looking for whoever had cried out. "She isn't coming back up!" I glanced over at the sea cliffs, where a girl stood almost panic-stricken. The blonde boy, Tamaki I believe, was near spastic to get whoever girl it may have been. I did however, got there first. I pulled off my shirt, and dove in with a rush.

I found the girl, brown haired and near out of breath. She was cute, you know; aside from the point that she was near dead. I swam up, the burning feeling in my lungs hurting so badly. I broke for air, finally breathing with ease. I dragged the girl onto the sand, and climbed up onto the sand. Some of the girls looked at me with slight blushes, and I only noticed that my jeans had rode down a little low on my hips. Perverts, and at a time like this no less. A pair of ginger haired twins looked frantically at the girl, at least before looking at the others. "What are we going to do?!" One of them shouted, staring at the still unconscious girl. "Someone has to give her CPR." Kyoya (I think) said simply, not a single emotion phasing over his face.

No one moved.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I said finally, rolling my eyes before getting on my knees and propping her head up on my legs. I held my breath and eased her mouth open, and breathed. Several compressions followed, and the cycle continued until she started to breathe on her own. Color flooded back into her face and she started coughing up water. She opened her eyes and stared up at me almost weakly, smiling faintly. "You okay?" I said quietly, helping her sit up properly. She didn't answer, aside from a simple nod of course.

I think the blonde boy fainted half way through the process.

I smoothed her hair as she just lay there quietly. "Don't worry about her, I've got this." I said simply, as my sister gave me a smile before ushering everyone else away. She sat up now, coughing a bit before clearing her throat to speak. "Thank you." She said, looking at me gratefully. An awkward silence filled the space as I just stared at her for a bit and her to me. "What's your name?" I said quietly, raising an eyebrow. "Ayuko, you?" I paused. "Tatsuya."

**[ Ayuko's POV ]**

It was hard to breathe. Even more hard to open my eyes. But, it was odd. I could feel everything around me; I could hear people talking around me. I felt this pressing on my ribcage, and consciousness slowly began to flood in. I breathed, coughing slightly as I sat up. I opened my eyes and stared at the person above me. Who the hell was he? Still, I couldn't help but feel like I owed him something. He probably saved me; at least that was what I assumed. I coughed up a bit more water before I stared at him quietly in a daze. He had everyone leave me be, I think. I sat up, clearing my throat before glancing at him. "Thank you." I said in an almost raspy voice. He didn't answer. He just gave me a quiet little smile before opening his mouth to say something. "What's your name?"

I looked back at him. "Ayuko, you?" He paused. "Tatsuya."

**Author's Note; **Argh. I haven't updated anything in so long, and yet I have all these story ideas floating around in my head. Oh my god, someone stop me. Anyway, you know how Tamaki saved Haruhi in that one episode? Clearly, you all thought he'd save Ayuko. I got you there, didn't I? What does this mean for little Miss Ayuko? A love triangle perhaps? Oh the joy this story seems to bring me. Anyway, don't hate Tatsuya; mkay? He's a real sweetheart; I got his entire little plotline in the story figured out.


	10. Dating Troubles

**Princes and Frogs**

I've always believed in fairy tale endings where the prince would sweep me off my feet and tell me that he loved me. But that's never actually happened to me. But then again, you know what they say. You have to kiss a few frogs to find a prince. Tamaki x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**[ Tamaki's POV ]**

I didn't hate him.

I knew I didn't hate him. So I didn't understand it why my chest hurt whenever I saw him with Ayuko. It bothered me to no end. I didn't like the way she'd look at him. Thankful, sincere, amazed. It wasn't ever like the way she looked at me. She looked at me like I was just her friend. Given, I could have any girl I wanted. And at some point, I convinced myself that I loved Haruhi. Not in a fatherly sense, I mean. I did. And yet, seeing Ayuko with Tatsuya. It couldn't be jealousy, could it? The great Tamaki Suoh will never be jealous, for it is against the gentleman's code. I glanced over at them again, eyebrows narrowing slightly.

I didn't hate him.

He saved her life, didn't he? It only made sense. Perhaps she had been disillusioned by my slight hysteria and panicking. I couldn't help it. I held my breath, exhaling before turning back to my lovely princesses; offering a smile. "Oh, Prince Tamaki!" One of them breathed, looking at me longingly. I cupped her face in my hands, a hand on her cheek. "You're such a beautiful woman, princess. I'm almost ashamed that we have to hide it in this humble room."

I caught the glance of Ayuko, her waving at me before going back to talk to Tatsuya. A pained look flashed across my face before flickering away again.

I didn't hate him. I didn't hate her.

I hated where they were now. Together.

**[ Ayuko's POV ]**

I smiled quietly at Tatsuya, hand rested on his. He reflected the same smile back at me, a small laugh slipping out of his mouth.

It had been nearly two months since he had saved me.

It had nearly been a month since I fell for him. I cut all strings that bound me to Tamaki, however bothersome it was to severe myself from him. It wasn't like we were ever together, was it? Hell, I didn't even know if I loved him or not. And yet, every time I looked at him; I couldn't help but feel like I was doing something wrong. He never said anything about it of course. He went about his day as per usual, tending to fling either Hanabi, Haruhi, or me around in circles. And yet, he'd look at me longer than he needed to.

He'd smile at me more often than he did to Haruhi.

He'd always linger a bit longer than he needed to be when he hugged me.

Maybe I was just being delusional again.

I blinked, finding a pair of snapping fingers in my face. "Yuu, are you there?" I smiled, putting his hand further down onto the table. "Yeah, don't worry about me Tatsuya." He grinned, having already gotten up onto his feet. He was so sweet. I looked over at Tamaki now, and he looked back at me with his violet eyes. I could have sworn I saw him look almost hurt for a split second before it faded away again. I snapped my head to look back at Tatsuya. He was my boyfriend, I reminded myself.

He laughed quietly, kissing me on the top of my head lightly. "I got to go to work, but I'll see you later once you get out, yeah?" I nodded, getting up and going onto my toes to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled at me, at least before taking his keys out of his pocket and waving goodbye to me before actually leaving the room. "Love you, Yuu!" He called, and I couldn't bring myself to answer.

He had gotten used to it by now though, I was certain. Because I didn't know who I loved. I wasn't even sure that I loved Tatsuya. For all I knew, it could have just been the aftershock and a sudden want to depend on him. But, how could I say something that I didn't even mean?

"I love you too, Tatsuya." I said quietly, smiling slightly before moving my hair to the side.

I could've sworn I heard a heart breaking in the background. Maybe it was just me.

**Author's Note; **lolfailchapter. Anyway, it's been a while since I updated this. If you haven't read my latest chapter update for one of my other stories; I've recently been grounded and it's unlikely I'll be able to update my fanfiction for a while. Readers, please just bear with me. I may get another chance like this to have enough time to type up a complete chapter (even though this was incredibly short and irritating to me). Thanks for just dealing with my icky updates. xD


End file.
